Confession of the Heart
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: [Sequel to A Brother's Thoughts]It's time Yukina knew who her brother is, but is Hiei ready to finally let it slip that he is indeed Yukina's long lost brother? A brothersister conversation that has been put off far too long... [Hiei's POV]


Kyla: Hello again, all! Well, it's been awhile since I last posted anything... Since I've finished "A New Dimension, A New Adventure", I haven't really felt like posting anything... ;p Sorry. But, I'm back now! And with the sequel to "A Brother's Thoughts"! I hope you all enjoy it.  
Hiei: -glares- I hate you.  
Kyla: -nervous chuckles- Eheh... -sweatdrops- I'm going to just... start writing now.. Yeah... -starts to write but is afraid Hiei will attack from behind-  
Kura: Remember, Kyla owns none of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, so she'd prefer not to be sued. Oh, and she kindly requests some reviews.

* * *

**"Confession of the Heart"  
**_by  
_**Kyla**

Yukina...

I think it's finally time you knew.  
I'm heading to Genkai's temple right now.

Kurama and I have just spoken, and as always, the fox got his way and won...  
He always wins...

Soon, you will know who your brother is.  
And I won't feel the remorse any longer.

I am afraid how you will react, and what you will later think when you find out that everyone else, except the oaf, Kuwabara, knew who your brother really is...

I'm sorry. It is my fault they did not tell you.  
I threatened them to keep quiet, you see. I hope you will hold no grudge against them.

The closer I draw to Genkai's temple, the more nervous I become...  
It's taking all my self control and concentration not to turn tail and run...

Ah, there you are, out in the garden by a bush of lush, crimson roses.  
Hm, roses... Such a beautiful flower... Reminds me of someone else I care deeply for.

When you notice me, you give me your full attention...  
And all I do is stand there! You're waiting on me to speak. I know you are...

But, my voice seems to have disappeared.  
Why is it so hard to say this, to finally tell you the truth? Why is it so difficult?

I must've looked pale to you because you immediately asked in that sweet voice you have if I am alright...  
My fear is mounting and is about to outweigh all that courage I'd gathered on the way to see you...

With downcast eyes and a guilty frown on my face, I speak the truth.  
A confession of my heart.

Was that a gasp I heard?  
Are you that surprised and disgusted to find out who I really am?

I look up to see you crying, and my heart breaks...  
I'd made you cry, and I hated myself for it. I never should have told you...

I knew it... You reject me.  
I turn to leave, a heavy weight falling upon my heart, the emotional pain is utterly unbearable...

I knew it would turn out this way.  
Why did I ever have to tell you?

Now, I'll just slip quietly into darkness...  
And never bother you again...

Wait... What?  
Arms wrapping around me?

You spoke my name so softly,  
barely heard over the clinking of your tear gems on the brown earth.

You say you're happy?  
Happy to know who I am?

You are not the least bit ashamed...  
I can tell by the tone of your voice...

That weight on my heart is slowly vanishing.  
What wonderful relief that brings me.

Okay, I'm not one for these strange emotions...  
I have no clue what to do...

Should I hug you back?  
Yes, that sounds right... That sounds like the thing a brother should do.

Though you are crying, I can see the smile shining on your lips.  
And, now you know...

You are Yukina, an Ice Maiden,  
and I am Hiei, yourFire Demon brother...

* * *

Kyla: Well? How was it? I liked it! (nn)  
Hiei: Hn, -blushing slightly- I am not that sappy...  
Kura: I think it was rather sweet.  
Hiei: -grumbles- You would, you sappy fox...  
Kuwabara: Hey, what's going on here!  
Kura, Kyla, and Hiei: o.o  
Kyla: Uh, Kuwa, what're you doing here?  
Kuwa: This is an insult to my dear Yukina! Whoever thought Hiei would be a good brother for Yukina is really weird!  
Kura: Kuwabara, it's true. Hiei is indeed Yukina's real brother.  
Kuwa: -gapes- Nu-uh! There's no way! My Yukina's so sweet! And Hiei's, well... HIEI!  
Hiei: -growls- Be quiet.  
Kyla: No, Kuwa, it's really true.  
Kuwa: I still don't believe any of you...  
Yukina: -suddenly appears- Brother! I was so worried! You said you would come have tea with me today. -hugs Hiei, who blushes-  
Kuwa: -face pales and mouth falls open in a silent scream- No! It can't be true! That means that when me and Yukina get married, I'll-I'll... I'll be Hiei's brother-in-law! No way! -slaps face and runs around screaming-  
Hiei: -gets annoyed and knocks Kuwa out- Baka.  
Yukina: -blink- -blink- Anyway, who wants to have tea?  
Kyla: I do! -grins-  
Kura: Sure, why not.  
Hiei: Alright... -follows Kyla, Kura, and Yukina and kicks Kuwa on his way-  
Kyla: Oh, well see you readers later! Don't forget to review! Sayonara, minna-san! -waves-


End file.
